This invention relates to providing a system for improved shading systems. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for improved exterior shading devices of highly adaptable configurations. Furthermore, this invention relates to shading canopies for outdoor spaces without props.
Typically, exterior shading structures are relatively expensive and inefficient to produce an install. These factors greatly reduce the prevalence of their use. Therefore, a need exists for an improved exterior shading structure system having highly adaptable features at a low cost.